


Day 14: 69

by Venusdoom3



Series: 30 Day Stucky Porn Challenge [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, 69 (Sex Position), Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: Bucky was quiet for a moment, studying the drawings further, and then pointed to a sketch near the bottom of the page. "This one.""What about it?" Steve groused."We're tryin' it," Bucky said, pulling off the t-shirt he donned after his shower and standing to unbutton his pants. "It's two of my favorite things at the same time. I don't know why I never thought of it before."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since my last installment with its heavy dose of angst went over less than well, I've gone back to good ol' sappy sweet smut. 
> 
> 1\. ~~Naked cuddles~~  
>  2\. ~~Naked kissing~~  
>  3\. ~~Masturbation~~  
>  4\. ~~Blowjob~~  
>  5\. ~~Clothed getting off~~  
>  6\. ~~First time~~  
>  7\. ~~Half dressed~~  
>  8\. ~~Skype/Facetime sex~~  
>  9\. ~~Against the wall~~  
>  10\. ~~Doggy style~~  
>  11\. ~~Caught/walked in on~~  
>  12\. ~~Fingering~~  
>  13\. ~~Rimming~~  
>  14\. ~~69~~  
>  15\. Sweet and passionate  
> 16\. Public sex  
> 17\. On the floor  
> 18\. Lazy morning sex  
> 19\. Outdoors (woods, park, garden)  
> 20\. Your own kink  
> 21\. Shower sex  
> 22\. On the desk  
> 23\. Trying a new position  
> 24\. Loud sex  
> 25\. With Toys  
> 26\. Can't make a sound  
> 27\. Rough (biting, scratching, etc.)  
> 28\. Role playing  
> 29\. With food  
> 30\. Whatever pleases you

** Day 14: 69 **

Keys rattled at the front door, and Steve snapped his sketchbook shut, stuffing it behind the throw pillow next to him on the couch. Hoping his face wouldn't give him away, he snatched up the nearest book – _The Hobbit_ , which he was about halfway through and in love with – and pretending to read.

Bucky entered the apartment with a weary sigh, worn out Red Wings work boots shuffling on the wood floor. He hung his old, threadbare jacket and his hat on the hook by the door and set down his lunch pail. "Hey, Stevie," he said, flopping down on the couch next to Steve and leaning over to peck him on the lips before bending to remove his boots. "How was your day?"

"It was fine," Steve replied with a shrug. "Stopped in at Mr. McNally's grocery to see if he had any work, but he said business is too slow right now. Thought I'd give the drugstore and maybe the textile factory a try tomorrow."

"You ain't workin' at the textile factory." Bucky's response was immediate and automatic. "The air's full of dust and chemicals all the time. Your lungs ain't exactly healthy to begin with."

Steve rolled his eyes, but he knew Bucky was right. He never liked admitting it, though. "Yeah, yeah. How was _your_ day? You look tired."

"I _am_ tired." A yawn provided punctuation for the statement. "I slung a lot of crates. Dock work ain't for the weak, I'll tell ya. Oh!" Bucky's eyes lit up, and he sat up straighter. "You'll never guess what came in on one of the ships today!"

"What?"

"A shipment for the Bronx Zoo: a pair of fuckin' _penguins_!"

Steve laughed, delighted. "No! Really?"

"Swear to God. I got to see 'em with my own eyes. Cute little suckers, they were."

"That's aces, Buck." Steve leaned into him, and Bucky slid an arm around Steve's shoulders. "Whaddaya want for supper? I was thinkin' of frying up some potatoes and corn mush."

"Sounds good to me, babe." Bucky kissed him again, longer and sweeter this time, and then stood, stretching. "Mind if I take a shower while you're cookin'?"

"'Course not." Steve shook his head, rising to his feet and wrapping his arms around Bucky's waist. His work shirt smelled of sweat and salt water and grease, but when Steve buried his face in Bucky's neck, he smelled just like himself: delicious. "Wish I could take one with you," he murmured, kissing the side of Bucky's neck. Sharing a bathroom with the rest of their floor had major disadvantages.

Bucky tipped his chin up with his thumb and forefinger, giving him the smile that made Steve fall for him all over again every time he saw it. "Me, too," he said, "but how 'bout this: after supper, I'll take you to bed and make it up to you however you want, huh?"

" _Yes._ " Steve's arms tightened around Bucky's middle. "As long as you're not too tired."

"I'm never too tired to make you feel good."

"I fuckin' love you," Steve murmured, his full lips curling upward, and Bucky leaned in to claim them with his own.

"Well, I fuckin' love you, too, punk."

After supper, Bucky insisted on cleaning up, banning Steve from the kitchen entirely, so Steve took the opportunity to take his own shower, returning wrapped in a towel to find Bucky sitting on the couch, examining something in his lap. "Whatcha doin'?" Steve asked, rounding the couch to see his sketchbook open in Bucky's hands. "Oh, no, Buck – don't look at that," he stammered, moving to grab the book, but Bucky held it away from him, shaking his head with a smirk.

"Why not?" Bucky raised an eyebrow. "Afraid I'll think you're twisted?"

Steve didn't answer, reaching again for the book, but Bucky placed a hand on his bare stomach, holding him at arm's length and grinning. "Steve, quit it. These are _amazing_. I don't know what you're worried about. It's just _me_."

Red-faced, Steve huffed in frustration and stamped off to the bedroom. Bucky sighed, rolling his eyes, and followed, sketch book still in hand and open to a page full of beautifully detailed pencil sketches of couples in various sexual positions. The couples bore more than a passing resemblance to Bucky and Steve themselves, and all of the depicted positions were ones they had never attempted. Hell, Bucky had never even dreamed up most of them.

"C'mon, Stevie." Bucky sat next to Steve on the edge of the bed – really, two cots pushed side by side and lashed together with belts – and held the open sketch book on his lap. "I mean it; these are beautiful. They look so real." He tapped the page with his finger, careful not to touch any of the drawings so he didn't smear the graphite. "Are these us?"

"Could be." Steve stared sullenly at his towel-clad thighs. "I was just messin' around. Body studies."

Bucky was quiet for a moment, studying the drawings further, and then pointed to a sketch near the bottom of the page. "This one."

"What about it?" Steve groused.

"We're tryin' it," Bucky said, pulling off the t-shirt he donned after his shower and standing to unbutton his pants. "It's two of my favorite things at the same time. I don't know why I never thought of it before."

Steve's heart was pounding. "I don't either, considerin' the imagination on you."

Naked and resplendent, Bucky reached for Steve's hand, which he gave reluctantly, letting Bucky pull him to his feet. "You know you're the only one I imagine doin' these things with, right?" Bucky murmured, threading the fingers of one hand through Steve's damp hair while the other tugs at Steve's towel until it falls to the floor.

"Buck," Steve breathed, melting into him, letting out a soft moan when Bucky's free hand slid around his hip to cup his ass, squeezing hard – but not too hard; Bucky always seemed to know exactly how much was too much when it came to Steve. He might even know Steve's body better than Steve did himself.

"C'mere, sweetheart." Bucky climbed onto the bed and welcomed Steve into his arms and his lap, Steve's legs winding around him. After kissing him soundly for a long time, Bucky pulled back, his lips red and wet and irresistible, and stroked Steve's hair back from his face. "Still sore at me?"

"I wasn't mad." Steve kissed Bucky's collarbone. "Just... embarrassed, I guess."

"Why?"

"Thought you might think I was a pervert or something."

Bucky chuckled, the sound rich and warm, like melted chocolate. "And that would turn me off _how_? God, sugar, the thought of you walkin' around lookin' all sweet and innocent while those kinda pictures bump around in that big brain of yours..." He gave a little shiver, and Steve felt Bucky's stiff prick twitch against his belly. "Fuck," Bucky murmured, plunging both hands into Steve's hair and dominating him in another, longer kiss, leaving both of them gasping for breath. After checking to be sure Steve's breathlessness didn't devolve into an asthma attack, Bucky tipped them over so Steve lay on his back on the bed.

"I need to get my mouth on you," Bucky purred, staring down at Steve with the smoldering, heavy-lidded look he reserved for Steve alone, and Steve could have come right then if not for the anticipation of what they were about to do. His drawings represented the darkest corners of his carnal mind, and the fact that he was about to experience one of those fantasies with Bucky was almost beyond comprehension.

"What are you waiting for, then?" Steve smirked up at him, and Bucky shook his head, rolling his eyes at Steve's sass but stretching out on his side next to him anyway, taking Steve's thick cock in his hand and stroking downward, gently pushing back his foreskin and lapping at the pink tip.

Steve didn't need to be asked once, let alone twice; he shuffled closer to Bucky, wrapping his own hand around Bucky's dick and angling it toward his own mouth, easing it between his lips and sucking gently on the smooth, slick head. Bucky moaned and took more of Steve into his mouth, prompting Steve to do the same, and before long, the room was filled with soft, wet sounds, louder and more enthusiastic slurps, and muffled groans and whimpers as each tried to outdo the other.

"Fuck, baby," Bucky panted, resting the head of Steve's dick against his lips for a moment. "You taste so good, I want more of you. Come up here."

Dazed and pleasure-drunk, Steve blinked down his body at Bucky, who guided him onto his knees and then pulled him gently with a hand on his hip to straddle Bucky's face. "Oh my God," Bucky sighed, his silky voice hitching, as he gazed up at Steve's cock, hanging thick and heavy between Steve's slender thighs. Gripping Steve's ass with both hands and pulling him down a bit, Bucky took Steve into his mouth again, tipping his head back and letting Steve slide deeper than before.

Steve groaned, trying to stay quiet, and bent his head to suck Bucky's quivering length harder and faster still, fisting the bottom where his mouth couldn't reach. His tongue twisted and teased, Bucky's pleasure becoming his singular focus, his own fading into the background – at least until Bucky lifted his head, craning his neck to reach, and drew the flat of his tongue in a hot, wet stripe from just behind Steve's balls to his hole. Steve gave a jolt of surprise, moaning sharply around Bucky's cock, and pressing harder against Bucky's tongue. Bucky was more than happy to indulge him, lapping hard and sloppy over the tight ring of muscle, letting the tip of his tongue dip inside and wiggle until Steve was panting and trying in vain to choke off his whimpers by taking Bucky deeper.

"Stevie," Bucky moaned, spreading Steve open wider, the tip of one finger taking the place of his tongue, his breath hot against the wetness he had left there, "I'm gonna come."

"Nn-hnn!" Steve managed, head nodding faster, taking Bucky in with short, sharp strokes until Bucky cried out and twitched upward once with his hips, flooding Steve's mouth, and Steve swallowed it all down, savoring the taste Bucky left behind and the warmth that grew from his belly and reached its tentacles outward to the rest of his body. Before he realized that growing warmth was his impending orgasm, he was already coming, panting against the trail of sparse dark hair on Bucky's lower belly, grunting and whining when Bucky got Steve's cock between his lips again partway through just to gulp down what Steve had to give.

His body wracked with tremors, Steve crawled off Bucky and rearranged himself to collapse half on and half off Bucky's chest. They lay there a long time, catching their breath and soaking in each other's sweaty warmth, before Bucky broke the silence with his lips pressed to Steve's head.

"I don't care what you say," he mumbled. "We're trying _all_ of those drawings out."

"Okay," Steve said, yawning, "but not tonight. If I shoot that hard again, my brains'll leak out."

"You really know how to make a moment romantic, Rogers."

**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep the boogeyman away!


End file.
